


Vid: Electric Avenue

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Quickening, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This vid was created about six years ago and it's all about swordplay and quickenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Electric Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Eddie Grant


End file.
